


good morning, my everything

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: The sight of his boyfriend's long pale legs makes his heart stutter and his mouth water even after all this time.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	good morning, my everything

It's Saturday morning, but Shiro's always been an early riser. He might be crap at making breakfast but at least he can get coffee started for the two of them. Keith stumbles into the kitchen moments later. Shiro's just put away the grounds and pulled out his and Keith's favorite mugs. He sets them down on the counter and takes a long look at his sleepy boyfriend.

His hair is a mess, sticking up at odd angles on one side and smooshed flat against his head on the other. He's wearing the over-sized sweater he slept in, one of Shiro's old ones from his Garrison days. The sleeves come down almost to Keith's fingertips. Shiro's not sure if he's wearing anything else, but the sight of his boyfriend's long pale legs makes his heart stutter and his mouth water even after all this time. 

Keith doesn't say a word as he buries his face in Shiro's chest, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Shiro wraps his metal arm around Keith, holding him snug and secure and Keith makes the sweetest little happy sound. 

Shiro's other hand cups Keith's ass and that sound becomes a moan. His fingers sneak underneath the edge of the sweater and he finds the answer to his question. Keith is wearing underwear, but they're not necessarily an impediment to his wandering hands. He teases Keith's hold through the fabric of his briefs and can't help but wonder if he's still wet from the night before. 

They'd fallen into bed together as soon as Shiro had gotten home. He was horny but exhausted, barely had the energy to take his clothes. Luckily, Keith didn't mind taking matter into his own hands. He rode Shiro hard and fast, pinned his boyfriend's wrists to the mattress, told him how good his cock felt.

Shiro's getting hard now just remembering it. 

"Mmm, Shiro," Keith murmurs into his chest. He pushes his hips back against Shiro's hand.

"You like that, baby?" Shiro asks already knowing the answer. Keith _loves_ being teased. 

"Yeah," Keith sighs. He finally looks up at Shiro, through long lashes and messy bangs. "You gonna take me right here while you wait for your coffee?"

Shiro can already see himself bending Keith over the counter, railing into him, making him scream.

He reaches down with his other hand, pulls Keith's underwear to the side. It's just enough to tease, skin on skin. The pad of his finger gently traces around Keith's rim and Keith gasps. He's still wet with Shiro's come. Its hot and its filthy and Shiro loves him so much. Loves that he doesnt have to feel guilty about how much he craves Keith because everything he feels Keith echoes 100%. 

Shiro grabs his ass in both hands, hauls him up and Keith's legs wrap around him automatically as they kiss. Keith's kisses are frantic, desperate, like it isn't Saturday morning, like they don't have all the time in the world. 

"Baby," Shiro whispers, his forehead pressed to Keith's.

"You didn't answer my question." 

Keith's cheeks are already flushed and Shiro can feel the press of his hard-on against his stomach. Shiro could just say yes, because that is exactly what he wants to do. Instead he wants to tease a little longer. He sets Keith down, backs him up against the counter and lets his hands rest on Keith's slim hips.

"You're so needy, baby."

One hand lifts up the hem of Keith's sweater. The other teases a finger over his cock as it strains his tiny briefs.

"You need my cock so badly, don't you? Even though you took your fill last night."

Keith arches up into Shiro's feather light touch, his hands braced against the granite counter-top.

"You know I do," he whispers. "I can never get enough of you."

Shiro leans in and buries his face in Keith's neck. He smells like sex and sweat and Shiro isn't actually sure how much longer he can keep going with this before he just bends Keith over and _takes_.

He sinks his teeth into Keith's shoulder and Keith grips his biceps, nails digging into Shiro's skin. When Shiro's satisfied with the mark he's made, he presses a gentle kiss to Keith's lips.

"Fuck me," Keith whines. Shiro smiles and rubs his nose against Keith's.

"Turn around." 

Shiro smells the coffee as it begins to drip into the pot. He takes a moment to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend bent over the kitchen counter, his legs spread and his tight ass peaking out from beneath his sweater. Shiro pats the curve of one cheek. He gives a sharp slap to the other and enjoys the way Keith jumps.

"You want more?" Shiro asks.

Keith isn't always in the mood to be spanked. But when he wants it, he _wants_ it.

"Fucking now," Keith says. "Spanking later." 

Shiro snorts out a laugh and presses a kiss to the back of Keith's head.

"I'll go get the lube," he says.

Keith grabs him by the wrist.

"No," he says. "Like this. Just take me."

" _Fuck _, baby," Shiro groans.__

__He grinds his hard cock against Keith's ass. There's only two thin layers of fabric between them. He could probably do it, if Keith's wet enough. Shiro's own cock is already making a spot on his sweats. He shoves them down and spits into his hand, stroking himself nice and slow._ _

__"Shiro," Keith whines._ _

__"Almost there, baby."_ _

__Shiro tugs up the pant leg of Keith's briefs again. He spreads Keith's ass with one hand and use the other to rub the head of his cock over Keith's hole._ _

__"You sure you can take me?" Shiro asks one more time._ _

__Keith nods._ _

__"I'll tell you to stop if its too much."_ _

__Shiro spits on his hole and eases the head of his cock inside. Keith gaps out a moan and Shiro can feel his thighs shake._ _

__"Easy, baby," Shiro soothes._ _

__He puts a hand at the small of Keith's back, keeping him in places as he slowly works all the way in.  
He can see last night's come covering his cock as he fucks into Keith. _Fuck_ , its hot. He made Keith wear a plug once, he should do that more often._ _

__"Shiro, _fuck_ ," Keith groans._ _

__"Yeah?" Shiro can't help smirking a little._ _

__He picks up his pace and Keith chokes out a moan with everything thrust. Shiro's free hand curls around the back of Keith's neck. Keith drops his head and his moan is muffled by the counter, but Shiro can feel him falling apart._ _

__"You gonna come in your panties for me, baby?"_ _

__A shiver runs down Keith's spine and he clenches hard around Shiro's cock._ _

__He mumbles out something that sounds like, "Make me."_ _

__And Shiro, well he's always been up to a challenge._ _

__He' a mess, his t-shirt clinging to his chest, sweat dripping down his temples when Keith finally comes, his tight ass squeezing hard around Shiro's thick cock. His fingers scrape against the kitchen counter and his moans echo through out the room._ _

__"That's it, baby," Shiro pants. "That's a good boy."_ _

__He's still fucking Keith, slow and tenderly now, while Keith catches his breath. His hands run up his boyfriend's back, soothing over his shoulders. Keith lifts his head and looks back._ _

__"Breed me."_ _

__The fact that Shiro no longer comes on the spot when Keith says shit like that is a triumph in and of itself. However, his hands do tighten around Keith's shoulders as he thrusts as deep as possible. Shiro pulls him up to standing, until his back is pressed to Shiro's chest._ _

__Shiro drives up into him again and again and again until he finally spills deep inside Keith. His arms wind around Keith's chest. Keith covers them with his own. They stand there, silently until their breathing evens out. Keith brings Shiro's metal fingers up to his lips and kisses his knuckles. Shiro bends down to press a kiss to Keith's temple before slowly easing out of him._ _

__"Thanks, baby," Keith says dreamily_ _

__"You're a menace," Shiro laughs as he pulls up his pants._ _

__Keith pulls off his soiled underwear and Shiro can't help reaching between his legs to feel where his come is leaking out of him. Keith catches his gaze and raises an eyebrow._ _

__" _I'm_ the menace?"_ _

__"Go take a shower, I'll join you in a minute."_ _

__Keith peels off his sweater, leaving it in a pile on the floor, along with his underwear as he saunters towards the bathroom. Shiro pours himself half a cup of coffee. He has the feeling he's going to need it and more if he's going to keep up with Keith today._ _


End file.
